1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a bar-type exercise device for simultaneously building endurance and upper body muscular strength. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a device having an elongated tubular member. A first version has an inner member rotatably disposed in the tubular member with the ends of the inner member extending beyond the tubular member ends. A second version has two independent members rotatably attached to and extending beyond each tubular member end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jump ropes have been used for years as means of increasing a person's endurance. Weight training is a long standing means of increasing muscle strength. It is known that using weights during jumping rope, running, or other aerobic exercise combines the benefits of both.
In particular, combining weights with jumping rope increases endurance while increasing the muscle strength in the arms and chest. There have been various exercise devices which have attempted to do just that such as weights which can be attached to jump rope handles, hollow jump rope handles into which liquid or granular material could be added or withdrawn to increase or decrease weight, weighted gloves for use during jump roping, and even rope for use in jumping rope which had a high density core to add extra weight. These devices typically had drawbacks such as being cumbersome, lacking durability, interfering with the exercise motion, and not allowing for easy weight adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,624 disclosed a jump rope attachment which connected to various weight standard hand weights. The device was used like a conventional jump rope. The idea was to allow relatively quick changing between weights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,297 disclosed a high speed jump rope using handles consisting of a non-rotating tubular grip and a rotary spindle rod to which the rope was attached so as to minimize rope twisting and wear.
Bar-type jump rope exercise devices are better suited for using adjustable amounts of weight than are jump rope type devices with unconnected weighted handles or weighted ropes. A typical bar-type exercise device for jumping rope has a horizontal bar having one end of a jump rope attached to each end of the bar. To the ends of some of these exercise devices have been added weights and some have a pair of hand grips rotatable with respect to the horizontal bar to allow the weights and bar to rotate freely during use. A problem with these exercise devices is that when weight is added to the ends of a bar-type device, the device is difficult to use because there is no corresponding increase in the mass of the jump rope. The jump rope accelerates quickly while the bar and weights do not, causing the line to wrap around the bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,142 taught the use of a bar-type jump rope exercise device having a pair of positionable hand grips and a two parallel stand-off rods at right angle to the bar. The ends of the jump rope were attached to the ends of the stand-offs to increase the effective weight of the jump rope. That same patent also taught offsetting the center axis of the weights relative to the bar so as to rotate not only the rope about the bar, but also the weights. The radial position of the standoffs and the rope relative to the weights, could also be changed for additional challenge in coordinating the weights and the standoffs with rope during exercise.
Among the above, all of the jump rope exercise device patents show devices with or without a bar, which use one continuous loop of jump rope with each rope end attached to a handle, bar, or standoff, the opposite of the present invention.
Notwithstanding the above-cited prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.